Accton MR3202A
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Accton / MR3202A __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = HEDMR3202A CPU Type = Atheros AR2317 MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 180MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = ? Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = 8MB Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 16MB RAM Chip = hynix 642A C HY57V281620ETP nvram Size = ? Switch = Infineon ADM6996FC AD0702 HA1Z635027X03 Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100-WAN 1-10/100-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/3u boot_wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = ? Power = 5V/2.0A Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = No Serial Port = ? JTAG Port = ? Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = v24 rc2 dd-wrt K2.4 Support = ? dd-wrt K2.6 Support = ? Special Features = ? Radio (ath0) Wireless Radio = Atheros AR2317 (SoC) WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = ? Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest This section is in need of cleanup! Flashing *see LaFonera Software Flashing Page. (Use only the MR3202A binaries provided, instead of the Fonera ones) Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! FCC Pictures Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Accton Category: Fix Me! Category:Atheros Category:AR2317 Category:IEEE 802.11b/g